


【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 - 源声part：艳情密室（2）

by Stsss_33



Series: 【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #all艺声# R18单元沙雕向RPG游戏设定《在弹出选项之后》by三叹三声收*一个脑洞一个故事一个CP，伪快穿，RPG游戏模式；*人人都爱金钟云，all云only，CP洁癖者慎入；*部分由现实剧情衍生；*有肉有爱，也许OOC，绝对苏白甜；*请勿上升真人。【源声part：艳情密室】#未来星际# #帝国联邦##密室审讯##对立阵营##无脑r18#
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship, 源声
Series: 【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【all艺声】在弹出选项之后 - 源声part：艳情密室（2）

02

审讯室内晦暗不明的亮光，时不时闪烁的电击指示灯，让人压抑到难以呼吸。

不断的痛苦闷哼声从监视墙那头传来，让崔始源从没有觉得，监视审讯……竟然也这么痛。

金钟云正透过监视玻璃，狠狠瞪视着他。

不。崔始源被盯得心脏突突地往上撞，才反应过来，这是单向玻璃，从审讯室内部是无法看见外面的情形的。

严刑拷问下，金钟云的眼神已经痛到失了焦，但那里头的狠厉与倔强更甚。美丽又强大的联邦少将，即使被束缚在审讯椅上，他仍然像一头不服输的野豹。

男人即使知道他看不见自己，而那似是而非落在自己身上的眼神，也让人不禁发怵。

血肉做的心脏渐渐蔓延开一片名为自疚自责的黑色。

崔始源瞬了瞬眼睛，慌忙移开了视线。

帝国军舰上的审讯科配有满墙的精密仪器。不仅有各个方位无死角的视频监控，还有各式治疗仪，测谎仪，心率仪，DNA检测仪，细胞再生仪等。

崔始源的视线无意落到其中一面不断闪烁着红光的屏幕上，心下顿时咯噔一声，转而大力拍响了通讯仪：

“犯人的心率升高，血压超过160，发生了什么情况？立即开启审讯室！”

威严的帝国上将袍角扬风，大步踏进了金钟云的视线。金钟云在一片迷蒙水雾中，似乎望见……当年初在军校机甲训练场上，对他扬眉一笑的俊朗少年。

他的嗓音已经沙哑到几乎出不了声，龟裂的嘴唇开合：“始源……”

崔始源见他眼下青黑，瞳孔涣散，唇色霜白，可脸上却飘着不正常的酡红，立马将人揽在怀里，松开了锁链的控制。

束缚一解，破烂脏污的军服便从金钟云颤抖的肩头滑落，触手一片滚烫，崔始源眉眼一凛：

“6号针剂？”

主审讯官露出一个渗人的笑：“不是，长官。是比6号更厉害的。”

崔始源抱着怀里剧烈颤抖的身子，看了眼审讯军医手中写着“13”罗马数字的针剂包，一张脸可以刮下三斤寒霜来。

“金少将真是个人物，嘴难撬得很。但这一针下去，我们什么都不用做，就能让少将跪在地上、淌着口水求着我们给。嘿嘿，到时候，还怕问不出区区一个基地坐标来？”

听着属下没皮没脸的下流话，崔始源咬紧后槽牙：“一直以来，你们都是这样对待俘虏的？帝国军部真是养了一群龌龊的败类。”

不等属下慌慌张张地措辞，崔始源沉声喝道：“全部退下！3秒后，开启极限审讯模式。”

“崔上将，这……”

“这是军令。”

随着机械女声的指示响起，审讯室大门沉重关闭，与此同时，监视玻璃墙也缓缓滑动直到完全隔绝外界。

极限审讯模式下，不管发生任何情况、不管什么级别的军官都没有权限再度开启审讯室。为了达到审问目的，审讯官可以对任何身份地位的被审讯者，使用一切极端残酷的刑罚。

从建立新纪元以来，几乎没有犯人能在极限审讯后活命。

此时的审讯室成了一个彻底的密不透风的禁室。

静的只能听见自己的呼吸声。

崔始源猛地回神，看向不知何时已经没了动静的金钟云，低下头时，鼻息拂起他头顶柔软的栗色发丝。

他如触碰自己的美梦一般，轻柔地抬起金钟云的脸。满眼却是触目惊心的血。

大片大片刺目的红，淌满了他的下巴。

金钟云整个身体轻得如一片羽毛，挂在他臂弯间摇摇欲坠。

“钟云！”

金钟云早因为不堪的情欲将下唇咬得血肉模糊，拳头紧握，指甲深深嵌入掌心肤肉，在昏迷状态下，仍是颤抖得像一只濒死的蝴蝶。

极限审问下，无法从审讯室外开启治疗仪。

受过严苛训练的崔上将，哪怕是在心脏都要爆裂的危急关头，只愣怔了一秒，便沉着地从军医留下的诊疗包内，翻找出一支紧急伤口喷雾。

双手连一丝颤抖都没有，又轻又稳地托着金钟云的脸，小心翼翼地将他紧咬的嘴唇揉开。伤口在药水的作用下，以肉眼可见的速度止血愈合。

在擦去可怖的大量血迹后，樱桃般饱满的下唇上，只能看见一点点深红色的伤痕。就像年少时偷吻后，爱人留下的一点暧昧占有欲。

崔始源的眼睛红了，抱着他，将亲吻重重地落在金钟云汗涔涔的额际，重重地吻在他发顶。

他很害怕。

崔始源自从军校毕业后，上过无数次前线，曾在多少危急关头捡回一条命。他见过战友惨死在自己眼前，听过激光弹擦过自己耳侧时表皮灼伤的声音，也感受过驾驶着战机从高空坠毁后，身体启用细胞再生仪修复的剧痛。

但那些惊心动魄，没有一刻比得上方才，看见金钟云睡在自己臂弯的那一刻。

那一刻，好像心脏突然生生从胸膛中被掏出，血淋淋的疼。

“……唔。”

金钟云又一次在剧痛下醒来，简直要骂娘。

他也不知道自己为什么突然想不开——但是在那管针剂下去，他开始觉得浑身诡异的燥热，后面湿漉漉的直流水，他看着面前的男性军官，脑子惛惛的，只剩下不像话的桃色冲动。

想被拥抱，被狠狠地、用力地……？

哦，换做是他，他也要咬舌自尽啊！

于是这个暂时不归自己管的身体一张嘴，发狠把自己的嘴唇咬出了一个血窟窿，疼得晕了过去。

他在崔始源的怀里醒过来，睁开眼就是男人刚毅英俊的脸，一双狗狗眼睁得圆圆的。

“始源……”

金钟云是想叫他一句，但是这声绝对不是自己说的。

他、他才不会用这么缠绵暧昧，用像发情的猫的声音叫一个男人的名字啊！？

金钟云四下望了望完全封闭的审讯室，立即意识到了什么，牵了牵唇角，勾出一个有几分凄凉的笑。

“你要杀了我吗。”

竟然开启了极限审讯模式，看来这个昔日好友是真的准备将自己逼入死地了……唔，该死的，到底用了什么药……

正想着，体内又一阵热潮袭来，崔始源的大手正扣在他腰际微微使力，让怀里这具绵软的身子紧紧贴着自己勃发的硬物。金钟云的下腹抽搐似的一挺，咬紧了牙关，可一声压抑的呻吟还是漏了出来。

男人托住他腰胯的手往下滑，覆上饱满的臀底。

“对不起，钟云。”

崔始源沉声开口。

手指在隐秘的地方徘徊，那儿已经变得温软湿粘。

他看着一向禁欲的联邦少将衣衫不整地软在自己怀里，听着他苦闷甜腻的喘息。

修长有力的手指猛地插进早已湿滑一片的后穴。

“唔！啊啊——”

一声压抑而又舒爽的长吟猛地从喉间迸出，金钟云再也忍不住，被一根手指进入就猛地泄了身子。满面潮红地睁大眼睛，气都喘不上来似的张着嘴，粉粉的小舌头吐了半截在外头，眼角带泪，一副被男人干到深处时才有的淫乱表情。

……崔始源，你混蛋！

TBC.


End file.
